The present invention pertains primarily to cutting devices for vegetation or the like, and more particularly to grass trimming devices.
Generally, devices for cutting or trimming grass or like vegetation comprise a rotating cutting blade mounted within a housing of some type and movable along the ground by way of at least one axle and an associated pair of wheels. Devices of this general type provide a cutting path in which all the subject vegetation or grass is trimmed to a single height. Normally, the cutting mechanism is either in a totally operative or totally shut down mode with no provision for neutral movement between cutting locations. In addition, any vegetation or grass which is below the level of the rotating cutting blade, due to the fact that it is trampled, matted, or growing in other than a vertical direction, is not cut.
Maintaining the grounds of cemetaries presents a grass trimming situation in which most of the usually accepted drawbacks of conventional lawn mowers, such as those referred to above, cannot be tolerated. This is especially true in cemetaries containing grave markers having horizontal top surfaces which are mounted flush or level with the ground. For example, since such grave markers are positioned below the normal cutting height for lawn mowers, any grass growing on or around the grave marker which is below this prescribed lawn mower cutting height for whatever reason, will not be cut. Such uncut grass presents a rather messy appearance to the normally well-manicured and properly trimmed grave marker. If an attempt is made to lower the mower on or around the edges of the grave marker, the surrounding grass may inadvertently be scalped if the mower is not repositioned at the appropriate time. Needless to say, trimming each and every such grave marker by hand in a large cemetary would be a monumental if not impossible task, and even more importantly, is totally contrary to the present efficient, energy-conscious use of power lawn mowers and tractors for such grounds keeping chores.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a grass trimming apparatus which is able to easily trim and clean grass on cemetary grave markers.
In general, the grass trimming apparatus according to the present invention comprises both a grass lifting device adapted to lift grass being trimmed and a grass cutting device mounted sequentially to said grass lifting device. For use in trimming grass around flush mounted grave markers or the like, a pair of counter-rotating brushes may be used to both clean the top surface of the grave marker and also to lift grass up and off the peripheral edges of the grave marker. A sequentially mounted rotary mower would then cut the grass which has been lifted by the brushes. The grass trimming apparatus may be attached to a tractor and be hydraulically operated so as to enable movement of either or both devices, or the entire apparatus from their normal operating positions to travel or non-operating positions. In addition to providing an apparatus which enables efficient cemetary upkeep, the present invention also enables cleaning and to some extent buffing of flush mounted grave markers, which normally are just passed over without any consideration for any grass which may be growing over and around the grave marker.